El sello
by Kalhet
Summary: Una chava descubre que tiene poderes magicos, pero esos poderes hacen que su vida corra peligro, ¿podrà romper el sello? en realidad esta historia no tiene nada que ver con beyblade... solo kería publicar este escrito y espero les guste :D
1. Chapter 1

Hola XD voy a subir estaaa hisstoriaaa k esta escribendo

mi primaaa solo para keee mee den su opnion :p gracias

* * *

Capitulo 1

No entendía lo que era.

Los dolores de cabeza habían aumentado, ahora me encontraba en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles en el baño de mujeres, Paula sosteniendo mi espalda mientras yo corría al escusado, y otra vez falsa alarma.

-No entiendo que es lo que tienes, la enfermera dijo que no tenías nada.-dijo un poco asustada -¿segura que puedes viajar?

-Ya te dije que estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte, de todos modos muero por irme a casa.

-Sí, se a lo que te refieres -dijo mientras me lavaba las manos-primero lo de Edgar luego lo de Geo…

No sé porque pero hablar de esto me hacía sentir mal, todos los accidentes del viaje de graduación ocurrieron cuando yo estaba cerca y eso me hace sentir peor.

-¿Paula, podríamos dejar de hablar de esto?

-Como quieras

Ahora nos dirigíamos a la sala para abordar el avión regreso a Monterrey, ahí es donde he vivido toda mi vida, bueno en realidad yo soy de Argentina pero solo nací ahí por emergencia, porque mis papas estaban celebrando su aniversario número 4 y mi mama tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, habían dejado a mi hermano Alan con mis abuelos y mi mama decía que ese día todo fue perfecto y que los doctores se impresionaron porque normalmente el día que tienes un hijo te sientes muy mal pero ella decía que yo nunca le hice ninguna molestia, y mi papa quizo que se checara solo por si acaso y cuando fueron al hospital, 4 minutos después de que los atendieron nací yo un 7 de abril. Dice papa que fui una bendición, pero claro vinieron las gemelas Arantxa y Montserrat, soy mayor que ellas por 4 años ahora ellas tienen 11.

Hubo una época en que todos fuimos felices, Alan y yo juagábamos siempre juntos y teníamos los mismos amigos, todos adoraban a las gemelas, papa amaba su trabajo y mama era feliz si nosotros lo éramos aunque ella amaba pintar y lo hacía muy bien.

Pero cuando mama falleció todo cambió, papa no es el mismo de siempre ahora ya no adora su trabajo, dice que ella era la causa de que hiciera todo bien aunque él sigue trabajando por nosotros.

Las gemelas eran muy pequeñas como para sufrir tanto como los demás y especialmente le afecto a Alan, dejo de hablar por meses, pero ahora estamos mucho mejor, ya han pasado más de 4 años sin mamá.

-¡Emma, no me estás prestando atención desde hace rato! ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- bufó Paula

Paula era una de mis mejores amigas, aunque fue la única que pudo venir al viaje, unas por cuestiones de dinero otras por calificaciones, pero bueno el punto es que es una persona muy observadora y algo nerviosa entonces no puedo estar demasiado tiempo con ella y es por su bien porque como soy algo directa, le diría muchas cosas de las que me arrepentiría después, entonces mejor la dejo un momento.

-¿Te importa si voy solo un momento con Alex? Tengo que preguntarle algo

-¡Alex!, Emma lo sabía te gusta Alex, y no trates de negarlo porque no me convencerás-inquirió.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo somos amigos?-dije un poco harta de sus reacciones

-¡Vamos! No engañas a nadie… ¡Emma!

No pude seguir ahí primero mis dolores y mareos después Paula y su bocota, estaba harta y necesitaba saber cómo seguía Georgina por su caída y bueno Edgar también aunque no tenía ganas de verlo, en la escuela siempre nos gustábamos y hasta que un día me decidí a hablarle, me tropecé de los nervios y le tire mi jugo de arándano en la camisa y él decía que no importaba pero yo moría de la pena y me fui corriendo. Desde ese día no le he hablado, aunque él insiste en que salgamos, pero seguro lo hace por lástima y ahora creo que está a punto de tener novia, Jimena Castro, argh… como la detesto, es la típica popular de la escuela que tiene a dos esclavas que llama "amigas", Fanny y Marisol, yo creo que hay mas neuronas en una mosca que en ellas, pero bueno Jimena tiene unos grandes ojos azules, cabello negro lacio y largo, siempre está bronceada, claro yo también me broncearía seguido si tuviera ese cuerpazo y ese tono de piel porque yo soy blanca leche, y tiene a toda la escuela muerta por ella, que al contrario yo no he logrado captar la atención de muchos, aunque dice Paula que Alex me adora al igual que Edgar pero que el ya se hartó de "rogarme" si a eso llamas rogar.

Me estaba acercando al lugar donde se encontraba Alex y aunque había mucha gente lo reconocí fácilmente, pelirrojo, esponjado casi como un afro, ojos verdes y chicos y piel unos tonos más clara que la mía.

-Alex, te estaba buscando

-¡Emma! ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-lo dijo sorprendido de que lo buscara

-Es que Paula me está volviendo loca necesito que la distraigas mientras veo como se encuentran Ed y Geo ¿te importaría?

Vi en su rostro la decepción de mis palabras pero necesitaba su ayuda-Claro no te preocupes ahora voy-lo dijo algo desanimado.

-Muchas gracias.

Le di una palmadita en el brazo y me fui directo con Geo

-¿Geo como te encuentras?- sus expresivos ojos grises me sonrieron

-¡Emma! Gracias por preguntar y la verdad mucho mejor creo que el que de verdad se lastimo fue Ed si quieres ve con él. -Como adoraba a Geo, era tan dulce todo el tiempo, de verdad lamente que le pasara eso a una persona como ella-¡Si de hecho voy para allá, cuídate!

Antes de ir con Edgar hice una parada al baño de mujeres porque volví a sentir un ligero mareo y no quería ningún otro accidente y menos con Ed.

Cuando llegue al baño los dolores de cabeza empezaron a crecer solo sentía punzadas en la cabeza después vi algo negro, como una capa, que tenía algo escondido, cerré los ojos y me mojé la cara para despejarme, cuando me seque no había nada y entonces sentí cosquillas en todo el cuerpo, quería sentarme ya que la vista comenzaba a nublarse y las punzadas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, todo se volvió obscuro y ahí estaba yo en ese jardín, tan familiar, que ha aparecido en mi sueños últimamente, todo era hermoso, un enorme lago seguido de una cascada pequeña, habían muros alrededor con enredaderas, y todo cubierto con flores de todos los colores existentes, arboles enormes, algunos con frutas que no conocía.

En medio de aquel hermoso lugar estaba una niña. Al principio creí era yo cuando vi su cabello castaño claro, ondulado con algunos bucles en las puntas, la tez de su piel era pálida como la mía, tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos y un moño azul en el cabello, pero cuando volteo no reconocí en ella mi cara, ella tenía unos enormes ojos grises que me observaban curiosamente, sus labios pálidos y finos me sonreían y sus mejillas tenían ese color rosado que tanto extrañaba, por un momento mi corazón volvió a latir como cuando era una niña, quería correr a abrazarla, pero no podía moverme, una lagrima cruzo mi mejilla y grité lo que hace años no mencionaba.

-!Mamà¡

* * *

Espero que les aiia gustado0o

dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui les subo un poco mas de la historia

espero la disfruten :D

* * *

2

Era mi madre, de tan solo apenas 8 años de edad.

Ella al escucharme murmurar su nombre asintió y sonrió.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme?-grité asustada, aun seguía con las ganas de correr hacia ella-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué eres una niña? ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Ella me silencio poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, como cuando lo hacía cuando yo decía mis imprudencias.

Con su pequeña mano me indicó que me acercara y solo así pude moverme, comencé a caminar lentamente comprobando el suelo, y entonces corrí hacia ella pero no podía tocarla, era como si no existiera, como un fantasma, retire mi mano rápidamente y su sonrisa despareció. De pronto el sentimiento que tuve al verla desapareció también, porque yo sabía que no podía ser verdad y que ella está muerta.

Ella supo lo que yo pensaba con solo ver mi triste mirada, pero poco después le dedique una sonrisa y tratóide devolvérmela, pero entonces se escucharon unas voces graves, reconocí que hablaban otro idioma, tal vez japonés. Las voces se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, mi madre me miró con unos ojos preocupados, y me indicó que regresara de donde habíamos venido.

_¡Corre Emma, hacia la salida!_

No sé de dónde vino esa voz, pero sabía de quien era, aunque no vi sus labios moverse, me apresure y vi una puerta azul obscuro, la abrí y todo fue confuso otra vez.

Me encontraba acostada en un asiento de la sala de espera, con un algodón en mi nariz que tenía alcohol, veía ¿4 cabezas? Y todo fue más claro, eran solo 2 cabezas, Edgar y Jimena.

Edgar sostenía mi cabeza cuidadosamente.

-¡Emma! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué...?

-¡Ves!, ya puede hablar, ¿podemos irnos ahora?, perderemos el avión -Jimena hablaba con voz muy enfadada

-Vamos Jime, ¿no ves como esta?, aparte todavía tenemos 10 minutos para abordar- me miró con sus hermosos ojos miel- ¿Crees poder viajar ahora?

-Si gracias- dije levantándome-¿Pero qué pasó?

Parecieron sorprendidos.

-Jimena te encontró en el baño de mujeres

-Sí, estabas como desmayada pero también alucinando cosas y decías algo de "mamá, ¿Cómo salgo?" Y cosas así, no recuerdo muy bien.

Ahora recordaba todo, a la niña, las voces, los ojos grises. Oh Dios mío, ¿que estaba sucediéndome?, acaso me estaba volviendo loca, pero lo que vi fue tan real, y yo…

-Déjame llevarte a tu asiento-dijo Edgar preocupado, pero vi la cara enfurecida de Jimena y no quise aceptar.

-No, muchas gracias por todo Ed, aparte supongo que eres tu el que está lastimado, no deberías ayudarme y también gracias a ti Jimena, pero debo buscar a Paula- Edgar iba a protestar pero lo calle- todo está bien ¿de acuerdo?-ambos asintieron y regrese a donde habíamos estado Paula y yo, esperaba encontrarla, ya quería irme de aquí y contarle esto a… de acuerdo no podía contárselo a nadie ¡me creerían loca!, mire de nuevo a mi alrededor y ahí estaba Paula.

-Paula, ¿podemos irnos ya?

-¿A dónde fuiste?, Alex no deja de contarme chistes malos y…¿qué tienes en la mano?

No entendía a lo que se refería, observe mi mano derecha, y en mi dedo pequeño había un símbolo ¿Qué significaba esto?

-¡Ah eso!, pues es… es un tatuaje

-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?, no te lo había visto

-No, aquí en el aeropuerto había un señor que los hacía, pero no es permanente entonces…

- ¿Es acaso el signo de la tierra?-Preguntó Alex sorprendido, ya ni me acordaba de su presencia

-Pues significa… puede significar muchas cosas, ¿sabes?- dije molesta sin poder dar más explicaciones de aquel tatuaje en mi mano, pero…

"Pasajeros del vuelo 4107 favor de abordar el avión, última llamada"

-Oh, ¿escucharon?, tenemos que abordar, vámonos- les dije tratando de cambiar de conversación

-De acuerdo- dijeron al mismo tiempo un poco extrañados.

Llegando a Monterrey me despedí de mis amigos y fui a buscar a Alan.

Solo tenía que buscar a un castaño de pelo chino y muy alto y los mismos ojos verdes que yo, en realidad era muy guapo, muchas amigas mías mueren por él, pero tiene novia desde hace como 2 años, se llama Lorena y es súper simpática, tiene el cabello pelirrojo y cortito siempre me da consejos, es como mi mamá.

-Oh ahí está- pensé, él y su sonrisa interminable, papá era muy parecido a Alan aunque ya no era tan joven, algunas canas se habían encargado un poco de cubrir los extremos de su cabeza y las líneas de su frente lo mostraban más cansado, pero aún así siempre sonreía como si fuera un niño

-¡Papá!

-¡Emma!- me abrazó fuertemente-¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien- mentí -¿Y donde están todos?

-De verdad querían venir Emma, Alan está trabajando,

Y las gemelas se quedaron en sus clases de ballet.

-Ah está bien, de todos modos los voy a ver después.

En el camino le conté, todo lo que hice en el viaje, como ir de compras, visitar los museos, ir a restaurantes y le dije de los accidentes.

Papá también me contó lo que hicieron, las gemelas no paran de bailar ballet, porque tienen un recital el viernes en la noche, Alan y Lore han estado todo el tiempo juntos, los dos son los representantes de una banda de música pop, les encanta su trabajo son los "managers".

Mi casa está situada en el centro de la ciudad, a lado del río artificial Santa Lucía, es algo grande, suficiente para 4 hermanos, una cuñada, un padre y dos mucamas.

Llegando a mi casa fui rápidamente a mi habitación a desempacar, me aseé y después prendí la computadora, y observé el símbolo de mi mano, no sé cómo apareció, era una línea horizontal arriba, en medio había una más larga pero vertical y abajo había otra horizontal, ¡como una I! pero las líneas no estaban juntas eran varios milímetros los que las separaban

- ¿qué significaran?- me dije a mi misma observando mi mano derecha, ahora recuerdo que Alex mencionó que era el símbolo de la tierra, pero lo único que me preocupaba en realidad era ¿cómo había llegado a mi mano?, ¿acaso yo me lo había hecho inconscientemente?, o ¿tal vez? era una broma de la tal Jimena, ya que quien sabe lo que me pudo haber hecho mientras estaba yo en el baño inconsciente.

-¿Pero ahora qué?-dije mirando de nuevo aquel símbolo,

-¡ya sé! Solo tendré que borrarlo y listo - dije quitándome toda preocupación.

Trate de quitármelo con agua y jabón y nada cambió, esto me estaba preocupando también intenté con acetona, luego con un poco de alcohol y nada funcionó, solo conseguí que mi mano tomara un color rojizo de tanto tallarla.

Si mi papá lo veía de seguro me mataría.

-Tendré que ocultarlo- me dije a mi misma un poco preocupada.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de mi padre agarre una curita de una repisa de su baño y la coloqué en mi dedo pequeño, por suerte nada se veía.

Regrese a mi computadora y me metí a itunes, y puse a mi cantante favorito, Jason Mraz, revise mi e-mail y tenía como 4 mensajes de Alex, primero puse mi mano en mi frente en forma de molestia, abrí el primero solamente me estaba mandando saludos y esperaba de que hubiese llegado a mi casa sana y salva, y de cómo estaba en estos momentos, nada importante la verdad, en el segundo seguía hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, pero el tercero llamo un poco mi atención y decía así:

Emma, perdón por escribir tanto pero necesito decirte algo acerca del tatuaje que tienes en tu dedo, yo estudié algo sobre símbolos mágicos y creo que eso es lo que tienes en el dedo.

Hay 4 símbolos, son de los cuatro elementos, aire, agua, tierra y fuego el quinto símbolo es desconocido, he buscado en libros de todo el mundo y en internet, pero siempre aparece el quinto símbolo ausente, si estoy en lo correcto puedo suponer que ese "Tatuaje" en realidad apareció de la nada, quiero estar equivocado con esto Emma, porque por lo que he leído esos símbolos no traen nada bueno, en cuanto leas este mail por favor comunícate conmigo, Puede que tu vida corra peligro.

Alex

Me quedé pensando, ¿era yo la loca?, o Alex se estaba pasando de la raya con eso de los símbolos, ¿debería decirle todo lo que me había pasado últimamente?, ¿Lo de mi madre?, ¿lo de mi desmayo?,

- No, no lo haré de todos modos ¿en qué podría servirme?- me dije a mi misma

Tratando de no pensar más me puse a ver el 4 mensaje y era una foto de los símbolos, el primero era tierra y una imagen de una "I", ese era el símbolo que se encontraba en mi dedo pequeño de la mano derecha, después estaba el del aire qué era como una línea horizontal arriba que acababa en una curvita como el viento, en medio otra vertical y acabando con una igual que la primera, después estaba el fuego, era "^" este símbolo arriba, una línea vertical en medio, y otra igual que la de arriba pero volteada, después el agua, era igual que la del fuego pero en lugar del pico era como unas ondas "~" y el quinto simplemente no estaba en el mapa.

Pensé que era suficiente, esta situación de ver a mi madre y este tatuaje, nada era real, mañana que despertara miraría mi mano derecha y no vería ningún tatuaje real ni de mentiras, simplemente todo volvería a lo normalidad.

Entonces apagué la computadora, al igual que la luz y me acosté en mi cama. Me quedé dormida sin darle vueltas al asunto.

De pronto estaba en el jardín de nuevo y la niña que estaba ahí, me dedicó una sonrisa y escuché:

_Emma, mi amor _

_¿Mamá?- _pregunte en mi mente

Asintió.

_Mamá ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Esto es real?_

_Emma, estoy bien no te preocupes, te lo iré explicando poco a poco, y en parte si es real porque si estoy hablando contigo, pero no puedo usar mi cuerpo y solo podemos hablar con la mente._

Aún seguía muy confusa.

_Pero la otra vez yo hable contigo sin la mente_

_Si, y por eso tuviste que irte_

_Mamá pero entonces ¿estás viva?, te extraño tanto_

_Primero lo primero, yo también te extraño, pero tenemos que apresurarnos_

_¡¿Por qué?!_

_Emma escúchame, mi familia ha sido por muchas generaciones parte de un grupo de personas que tienen magia, se llaman "Los Whils"._

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿magia? ¿Los Whils?

_Sé que suena raro pero ahora necesito que me prestes mucha tención, los Whils siempre estuvieron peleados con Los Haro , que también son otras personas que usan la magia, pero ellos la utilizan solo por el poder, y la avaricia. _

_Los Whils, no estaban de acuerdo en usar la magia para hacer dinero, o que una empresa fracasara, o que en sus trabajos les fuera mejor, pero los Haro si, se les hizo muy fácil utilizar la magia para el mal, desde ese entonces se dividieron y han sido enemigos naturales._

_¿Tiene esto que ver conmigo?_

_Claro que sí, es más, ¿ya apareció tu símbolo de la mano?_

_Si…_

_Pues es el primer símbolo de los 4 elementos_

_¡Qué! Entonces ¿es real?_

_Claro que es real_

_Un amigo me dijo que era el símbolo de la tierra._

_Pues tu amigo es muy listo, en efecto ese es el primer símbolo_

_¿Pero porque lo tengo? ¿Qué significa en realidad?_

_Pues deja te explico, los Whils somos seres mágicos y cada uno tiene su propio nivel, tú decides hasta donde quieres crecer, normalmente los Whils pueden dominar todos los elementos aire, agua, tierra y fuego, pero el quinto es como un don, es personal, único y especial._

_Últimamente han ocurrido sucesos extraños, los Whils estamos desapareciendo, cada vez que un Whil está a punto de encontrar su don especial, desaparece._

_¿Tu hasta cual llegaste?, ¿Qué los hace desaparecer mama?_

_Llegue hasta el 4 y cuando descubrí mi quinto caí en una trampa del amo de Los Haro, y es por eso que estoy aquí, el amo de Los Haro se llama Alastor Y él nos está coleccionando como si fuéramos cosas, pero él no sabe que mi quinto Don es la Telepatía y es por eso que puedo comunicarme contigo. _

_Alastor no sabe de mi Don, pero sé que últimamente le ha hecho varias investigaciones a mi cuerpo, por eso debo de estar alerta cuando hablo contigo, creo que a veces puede sentir las vibraciones de mi telepatía._

_Pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer yo?, ¿por qué me ocurrió ahorita y no antes de que desaparecieras?_

Esto era demasiado para mi, ¿qué podía decir?

_Hija ten calma, _me dijo mi madre con una voz tranquilizadora.

_Te sucede ahora porqué a los 15 años es la edad en la que los poderes de los Whils se desarrollan, y aunque tu te hubieras enterado de esto desde mucho antes, tus poderes no nacerían hasta tus quince años y no hubieras podido hacer nada en aquel entonces, solo poner tu vida en peligro_

_¿Pero ahora qué debo hacer?_- le repetí la pregunta un poco preocupada

_No te preocupes, hija rodéate de buenos amigos, es momento de que confíes en la gente, pídele a tu amigo que te ayude a investigar un poco más sobre esto, busca en la casa un libro sin autor, yo también hice mis propias investigaciones._

_Pero, ¿cómo se que te volveré a ver?_

_Ah no te preocupes, lo harás._

_Por favor no le digas nada a tu padre por el momento, _me dijo preocupada_, nunca se lo conté yo, no quería que se preocupara por mí, cuida a la familia y dales abrazos de mi parte._

_Te quiero, _susurró antes de que todo volviera a ponerse negro.

i

* * *

Subire un capitulo mas

y creo que la siguiente actualizacion se tardara un poco

espero tengan paciencia y lo disfruten :D

kalhet...:::*


	3. Chapter 3

Y el ultimo capitulo de esta semana

disfrutenlo :D

* * *

3

Cuando desperté en la mañana recordé todo mi sueño, entonces observe mi dedo pequeño y el símbolo seguía ahí.

Todo era real, no podía creerlo, toda mi vida fue normal y algo aburrida y mi mama sabía siempre de esto, su vida fue más divertida. Si esto es real, de verdad agradezco ser yo a la que le pase, ¡por fin algo emocionante!

Corriendo me bañe y vestí rápidamente sin siquiera verme en el espejo.

Al salir de la casa me encontré con Alan y Lorena.

-¡Emma!-gritaron los dos y fueron a abrazarme.

-¡Hola, chicos!-respondí

-¿Cómo te fue?

-¡Muy bien!-mentí de nuevo, no tenía tiempo de contarles lo que paso.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Lore

-¿Qué hacían?

-Íbamos directo al trabajo-dijeron animados-hoy probablemente contratemos a otra banda-decían mientras se abrazaban.

-¡Qué bien!, luego me cuentan como les fue ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, claro

-Adiós

Agarre mi bicicleta y rápidamente me fui directo a casa de Alex. Cuando llegué toqué el timbre y me abrió su mamá.

-¡Hola tía! ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-También muy bien gracias.

-Alex está en su habitación, pasa si quieres - me dijo sonriente señalándome la puerta del cuarto de Alex, sin perder tiempo entré a su cuarto y lo vi sentado en su cama con una Laptop en sus piernas

-¡Emma! - dijo sorprendido dejando la Laptop a un lado y parándose para saludarme

-Alex, todo es real, los símbolos, mi mama, todo - le dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire

-Espera - me dijo preocupado - respira hondo Emma, esto no hay que tomarlo a la ligera - dijo de nuevo empezándome a preocupar más de lo que ya estaba

-Lo sé - le dije sentándome en su cama

-Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado, desde el principio-

Yo le conté todo lo que me había pasado desde los sueños en aquel jardín, el desmayo en el baño del aeropuerto, las platicas con mi madre y el símbolo que apareció mágicamente en mi dedo meñique de la mano derecha, los dos nos tomamos unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, ¿era correcto que le dijéramos algo a un adulto?, ¿Qué le dijera algo a mi papá aunque mi madre me dijera que no lo hiciera?,

-No, pienso que no- dijo Alex interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Pero y si - le dije preocupada

-¡No Emma!- me dijo preocupado- puede pasar dos cosas, la primera es que te crean completamente loca y te den ayuda psiquiátrica hasta llevarte a un manicomio o la otra en la que te pueden creer todo y te agarren como rata de laboratorio, no creo que debamos decirle a nadie más - me dijo de nuevo dando todos sus argumentos

-Tienes razón - le dije analizando todo lo que me acababa de decir

Pero si hacía caso a lo que Alex me decía, ¿podría de todas maneras llegar a salvarme a mí y sobre todo a salvar a mi mamá?

-Esto es lo que haremos - me dijo sonriente

-¿Qué?- le dije mirándolo atentamente

-Primero, buscaré más información en las bibliotecas sobre los Whils y los Haro, tal vez no vengan como seres mágicos rivales, pero puede que vengan como clanes de algo importante - se dijo a sí mismo -empezaré a buscar ahora mismo

-¡Ya sé!- grite quitándole su concentración - mi mamá me dijo que buscara en la casa un libro sin autor, tal vez ahí venga algo que pueda ayudarnos

-Perfecto- me dijo de nuevo sonriendo- entonces en cuanto encuentres el libro ve a la biblioteca, ahí estaré yo en el cubículo que esta al fondo a la derecha, es el más olvidado y el mas privado

-De acuerdo - le dije con determinación

Y así lo hicimos, salimos de casa de Alex y él se fue a la derecha mientras yo regresaba en bicicleta a mi casa por la izquierda, no podía pensar en nada mas en ese momento, las palabras mamá, símbolo, tierra, magia rondaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez…

Entre a mi casa corriendo pude sentir que varios ojos me miraban atentamente, no les di importancia y corrí hacía el librero que se encontraba en la sala, saqué varios libros pero ninguno era el que buscaba, miré hacia arriba y vi un montón de libros desacomodados, como si alguien hubiera estaba husmeando minutos antes

-¿Buscabas esto?-dijo una voz que inmediatamente reconocí

-Arantxa - dije mientras me acercaba a ella para abrazarla con fuerza

-Mira - me dijo a continuación Montse que estaba parada detrás de mí

-Me vas a matar un día de un susto - le dije abrazándola a ella de igual manera, después de prestarles la atención debida miré la mano de la pequeña Montse, había un libro café sin autor

-¿Pero cómo? - le dije sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabían que era eso lo que buscaba? - comence a divagar y por un momento pensé que ellas sabían todo lo de mamá, lo de los Whils incluso lo de mis visiones…

-Alex marco hace unos minutos y nos dijo que si podíamos buscar un libro en la casa sin autor, solo para poder ayudarte- me dijo inocentemente Montse

Valla - dije sorprendida - creo que estaba equivocada- dije sonriendo nerviosamente, podía haber soltado toda la sopa en ese instante sin pensar bien un momento que era lo que ocurría

-¿De qué hablas? - me dijo Arantxa sacándome de mis pensamientos

-De nada - le dije tomando el libro - debo irme Alex me espera

-Ese Alex va con todo - dijo mi papá desde las escaleras

-¡De que hablas!- le grite molesta por su comentario

-Nada mas decía, no te amargues - me dijo riéndose de mí

-Tengo que irme - grité enojada

-¿En dónde vas a estar? - me dijo de nuevo

-En la biblioteca con Alex- le dije abriendo la puerta de la casa

-Valla lugar extraño para una cita - se dijo a sí mismo mi padre rascándose la cabeza

-No seas ridículo - le dije molesta - no es una cita - dije cerrando la puerta de un golpe, mi papa a veces me sacaba de mis casillas, cuando le decía una cosa siempre tenía que ser lo contario solo para molestarme, aunque sé que es broma si me hace enojar.

Decidí no darle importancia a mi enojo en la casa, solo subí a la bicicleta y me dirigí a la biblioteca, cuando llegué entre al cubículo que Alex me había indicado anteriormente, primero sentí vértigo al ver la cantidad de libros que había en la mesa, yo no era de esas que solían leer tanto, el simple hecho de estar encerrada en un cubículo, con tantos libros y tan poco aire me hacía sentir mal

-Oye Alex, ¿no quieres cambiar tu lugar de estudio?, el estar con tantos libros me pone los pelos de punta - le dije aún sin poder entrar al cubículo

-De acuerdo, solo deja tomó los libros que me pueden servir - se acercó a mí y tomo el libro que yo tenía en mis manos, lo ojeo varias veces y luego selecciono 4 libros más, fuimos a la entrada los rentamos y nos dirigimos nuevamente a casa de Alex, ya que en mi casa las gemelas no dejarían de estar rondándonos sin mencionar la burla que mi padre haría si llevaba a Alex a casa.

-Entonces ¿qué más has descubierto? - le dije con la boca llena mientras metía otra uva a mi boca

-Pues casi lo mismo - dijo de nuevo volviendo a leer la misma hoja que llevaba viendo desde hace una hora atrás

-Ya me harte - le dije tirándome en la cama

-Pues si me ayudaras un poco - dijo mirándome sospechosamente

-¡Si te ayudo!- le dije molesta - pero no me dices en que,

tes de ese mismo autor, y si sigue viv solo me dices ahorita y te pones a leer de nuevo

-Mira tengo una idea - dijo él dándome el libro sin autor

-¿Cuál es la idea? - le dije viendo el libro que me acababa de entregar

-Necesito que investigues quien es el autor de este libro, para poder buscar en otras fuentes de ese mismo autor, y si sigue vivo mejor - dijo de nuevo leyendo esa maldita hoja

-De acuerdo - le dije molesta, salí de su cuarto y me despedí con la mano, de la mama de Alex.

* * *

Por el momento es todo

espero poder actualizar pronto

kalhet...:::*


End file.
